Pass It Along
by silkendreammaid
Summary: Roy meets Ed one Sunday morning and finds a different side to the small Alchemist. Happy Mothers Day.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters therein.

* * *

**Pass It Along  
**

Newly minted General Roy Mustang walked slowly up the hill. A light breeze ghosted through his hair and across the trees. A few clouds crossed overhead and he shivered into his coat with the passing shadows. His footprints tracked a path on the dewy grass as the sun began to strengthen in the beginnings of a quiet and peaceful Sunday.

He strode between the lines of white markers pausing occasionally at familiar names, but always heading toward one particular stone. Every week he came. Just after dawn, to sit and reminisce, to ponder over the week's occurrences and to speak hopefully of the future. These days he was more likely to vent his frustrations. His promotion had moved him closer to his goal, but Liore and its aftermath had left him worried. There was an unnerving air of uneasy anticipation circulating through Headquarters that had him itching to snap his fingers at random objects.

Mustang paused as he saw someone sitting by the headstone and he frowned. He didn't want to share this time with his old friend with anyone. He slowed his pace and considered turning back but his annoyance was greater than his manners and besides, this was _his_ time the stranger was encroaching upon.

Moving closer Mustang recognised the blond head of Edward Elric and his frown deepened. His mouth turned down in a grimace. What was Edward even doing in Central? According to what he had been told, the brothers had disappeared after Liore - a thought that sent Mustang into another frown. His stomach twisted and he held back a sigh. He did not need a hyperactive ranting shrimp today. He could still turn back. Ed hadn't noticed him yet. But again Mustang went forward. His need to be with his friend was greater than any teen's petty need to angst.

Mustang stopped ten feet from Edward and stared. There was a single rose lying on the pale slab and Ed's flesh fingers were brushing the petals ever so gently. He was sitting cross-legged on his red coat and leaning forward over the engraved marble. Ed lowered his head further and although the golden bangs hid most of his face Roy could see the strong jaw move with whispered words.

Roy watched, his annoyance fading slightly. Edward was so still and unaware of everything around him. Ed's concentration level was almost legendary in the office. He had even been known to ignore Hawkeye's bullets on the rare occasion. But this was different. This was an emotional quietness heightened by the almost tender way his fingers moved. It was as if Edward Elric had a soft side.

Roy's eyebrow quirked at that thought and then he blinked as he found himself staring straight into two very bright golden eyes. Busted, he thought. Surprisingly his earlier irritation had all but disappeared and his hand tightened in his pocket as he braced himself for a full blown Elric rant.

But there was no rant. Edward stood up, stretched slowly and then leant down to collect his coat. His eyes, still overly bright, flickered from the General to the grave marker and then down to the small bouquet in Mustang's hand. Roy walked closer and nearly tripped as Ed smiled. This is not Edward Elric his mind screamed at him.

Ed looked back at the white headstone as Mustang stood at his side after placing his flowers next to the rose. They stood in silence for a few moments and then Ed punched the General lightly on his arm.

"See ya later, General Bastard." He smiled again before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Ed?" Mustang asked tentatively before he could stop himself. He looked at the straight back of the teen and tried to convince himself that he had not seen tear tracks on the face that refused to turn around.

It seemed a long time before he saw Ed's shoulders shift in a silent sigh and heard the quiet reply.

"Today's Mother's Day. I was just asking Hughes to pass our love along."

* * *


End file.
